fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Blacksmith
is a life you can choose to lead in the game. It is one of 12 life classes available to choose to play as during the game and can be chosen at any time during the game by speaking to the Guild Master. The Blacksmith uses hammers to craft weapons, armour and tools. There are 139 recipes (without DLC) and a total 233 recipes with DLC The Blacksmith's Life Shop is located in the Secret Smithy in Mt. Snowpeak's Lava Cave. Ranks Abilities Upon reaching Expert rank you will have the ability to add an extra ingredient to recipies giving something extra to the finished product. When you reach God/Creator rank as a''' Blacksmith, you gain a God/Creator ability which can be activated when you have a double charged skill gauge. It allows you to instantly finish your current recipe. Blacksmith NPC List There are a number of other Blacksmith class NPCs around Reveria, who unlock challenges, provide equipment and plot. Talk to these when they have a '''? over their heads. TODO: Complete what each of these unlock Castele * Vulcan (Life Master): Royal Castele Workshop - Castele Artisans' District ** Gives Beast Hide x2 (Adept) ** Gives Blacksmith's Trophy (Master) ** Unlocks the "Shockingly Effective" challenge and the Spark Hammer recipe (Hero) ** Gives Ancient Shell (God-in-Training) ** Joins party at God ** Unlocks Blacksmith God Special Request * Fyra: Royal Castele Workshop - Castele Artisans' District ** Gives Castele Copper x10 (Fledgling) ** Gives Plains Iron x8 (Apprentice) ** Gives Port Puerto Silver x6 (Adept) ** Gives Fire Mana x2 (Expert) ** Gives Qualitine (Master) ** Gives Celestial Ore x4 (Hero) ** Unlocks recipe for Enchanted Frying Pan (God-in-Training) * Ignatius: Paladins' Hold (Day) - Castele Square, Castele Artisans' District (Night) ** Unlocks the "Coppersmith Extraordinaire" challenge (Fledgling) ** Joins party at Expert ** Gives Super Hammer (Master) ** Unlocks recipe for Gothic Needle (God) * Magmia: Castele Artisans' District (Day), Steele's House (Night) ** Joins party at Adept ** Unlocks the "Shellshocked!" challenge (Expert) ** Unlocks the "Light Enough for Ya?" challenge (Master) ** Unlocks recipe for Paladin's Sword (Master) ** Unlocks recipe for Hornet Needle (God-in-Training) Port Puerto * Sebastian: Outside Pirate Ship (Day) - Port Puerto Marina, Cocina Rica (Night) - Port Puerto Palace Way ** Unlocks the "Iron-Arms Artisan" challenge (Apprentice) ** Unlocks the "Silver Lining" challenge and the Silver Sword recipe (Adept) ** Gives Dragon Scales x3 (Master) ** Unlocks recipe for Adventurer's Sword (God) Mt Snowpeak * Durandal: Waterfall Cave - Mt. Snowpeak ** Gives Attack-Upgrade Stone (Expert) ** Unlocks the recipe for Joyeuse ** Unlocks the "Feel the Joy" challenge (Hero) ** Unlocks recipe for Joyeuse ** Unlocks recipe for Ancient Pickaxe (God-in-Training) * Legendary Ironsmith: Lava Cave (Day) - Mt. Snowpeak ** Gives Criticaline (Adept) ** Unlocks the "Captain's Shield" challenge (Expert) ** Unlocks the "Into the Void!" challenge (Master) ** Unlocks recipe for Demonic Void (Master) ** Unlocks recipe for Crescent Blade (God) Challenges Recipes Materials= |-|Weapons= |-|Tools= |-|Armour= Category:Challenges Category:Life Classes